warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Legion of Hadex
Okay so, heres a tip, When making a chapter only include a single Space Marineas an image. You can add an image gallery. Usually before the Main structure of your chapter, There is an introduction describing what the chapter is. (Just a summary at least a paragraph). Then you have chapter history, then chapter organization etc etc. Then you have a template on the side that is a short doisser of what this chapter is (numbers, leaders, homeworld etc). Just a tip :PStormWarriors2 (talk) 15:26, February 13, 2015 (UTC) What in the name of the Machine God is this? I don't even know where to start with this. Firstly, more elusive than the Legion of the Damned? They live on an Anomaly, what exactly is this Anomaly? The whole legion has temporal manipulation. The leader happens to ride into combat in a Mechanicus Knight. The "Five" are all named sawtooth and are 5 feet tall. One is a outright Chaos Marine and one is from "another realm", what does that even mean? Not to mention everything else wrong. Most of this is something I personally would consider NCF. Blackdamp (talk) 19:02, February 13, 2015 (UTC) I think he means this by "Anomaly", but that only seems to make it more confusing. The Hadex Anomaly is a warp rift, and I'm pretty sure you can't live "on" a Warp Rift. And that's just the first thing that's confusingly bad. Every single marine apparently has time-altering powers, while remaining as mysterious as the Legion of the Damned while the Legion's five leaders are all named Sawtooth for some reason, and one rides around in an Imperial Knight. Yeah, this all just screams NCF. Catchphrase? What catchphrase? (talk) 20:19, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Okay, I'm pretty new to this site myself for starters. This though is something I didn't even think possible. For one by what little is there which is next to nothing, all of these Astartes are by definition Traitor. Two if he WAS going for an angle like the Legion of the Damned he should have put more thought into it than roughly 15 seconds or so . Lastly this is blatantly the start of a Sue as the 5 named characters are all named after this guy and he has one of them in what I'm going to guess is a hijacked Titant. MisterTwoScoops (talk) 22:32, February 13, 2015 (UTC) Well then I just read through it. NCF agreed. For a second there I thought my younger self wrote it. StormWarriors2 (talk) 22:45, February 13, 2015 (UTC) how do i explain this... if you have a legion that have time powers you can't really get history from then when they try to not directly get involved with it, move a bullet here and redirect a blade there when they freeze time, then get out and unfreeze time it looks like they were meant to hit or miss without anyone seeing them. as for the anomaly known as Hadex and there homeworld being it, i read from the rule book from 5th edtion that Hadex was a hole in time that no one could get in cause everything froze, i took the idea and ran with it. the five as known here are all named Sawtooth for they all came from Sawtooth44 and being parts of his mind while Sawtooth44 is me within any universe be it from warhammer 40k to minecraft and coming from another realm meaning where he comes from changing universe is a daily thing that can happen and no the 5 are not the leaders they are veterans. its also just not a single knight there master of the forge, chief liberian, high chaplan, 2 captains and there leader have knights, moddified to fit them and to enhance there rolls. as for the next thing you will be wondering on is where did they get said knights, they went back to a battle where the knights where in and fallen and after the victors left they came in and grabbed them and fixed them. as for beliving this was 15 seconds of thinking you couldent be more wrong, i have been working on this for almost the entire time ive been doing games workshop as a hobbie. if you have anymore problems with the Legion of Hadex just ask Sawtooth77 (talk) 10:54, February 15, 2015 (UTC) None of that works. None of this works. None of it can work. --Imposter101 (talk) 12:42, February 15, 2015 (UTC) and so the legion of hadex disapear just like they do like they always do you thought it was non-canon when actualy made it canon by making them disapear but the're there there always there Sawtooth77 (talk) 13:31, February 15, 2015 (UTC) Again, by whose standard of cannon? A Tau humpers, i mean you already made them stronger than tzeentch and broke the transgalactic rule. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 19:27, February 15, 2015 (UTC) if breaking the transgalactic rule was a thing, then why is there a universe that that lets people travel to anuther universe. as for more powerful then tzeentch, demons are effectively immune to time aulteration for they dont actualy have a passage of time, the legion one up mortal kind but not demon kind. i (sawtooth44) have traveld from minecraft to TF2 to the universe that allows one to travel to other universes and from there spread out into the multiverse Sawtooth77 (talk) 21:44, February 15, 2015 (UTC) We don't allow that here. It helps create terrible ideas, such as this. --Imposter101 (talk) 22:07, February 15, 2015 (UTC) In general in 40k. Time traveling is possible by means of chance. By pure (mis)fortune during warp travel, one might get send to past, or future. There is absolutely nothing in this whole setting that would have ever suggested that it would be possible to intentionally utilise Warp-dimension's time-traveling possibilities. Only thing that gets close to it, is foreseeing, divination. --Remos talk 08:43, February 16, 2015 (UTC)